Lullaby
by theYada
Summary: Virgil suffers a little bit of stage fright at a concert. My entry for TIWF Rescue Me challenge.


The hall erupts into applause and for the first time I wish it's not for me. That I'm not stood here behind this curtain, about to walk out there and play. The stage hand gives me a gentle nudge but I remain rooted to the spot.

 _Oh no. I can't do this. Something, anything, come and be my rescuer, save me from this horrific torture._

The applause gradually fades out and an awkward silence seeps in. And yet I'm still rooted to the spot. It's now that I realise just how blinding the lights are and just how close the air actually is. Impossible to breathe.

Panic sets in I receive another prompting nudge, completely oblivious to my inability to draw a full breath. The room is starting to sway at an alarming rate as I peek at the sea of faces. Most of them filled with confusion.

 _Help. Help, help, help._

Then my eyes land on Scott. He nods ever so slightly, once again proving that he knows me far too well. But he doesn't move or look at me; he could be my rescuer or my death.

Just as the host for the night steps up to apologise I take a shaky step into the light. There's no going back now. I make my way step by shaky step to the piano standing on the corner of the stage. I try arranging the sheets carefully but my shaking fingers keep knocking them askew. Close enough.  
Carefully, I lower myself onto the stool, refusing to look up. I can just see the notes move in a sickening swirl across the pages in front of me. I let my hands rest atop the ivory keys then take a deep breath. My hands are clammy, giving the keys an overly cold touch.

 _Breathe. You can do this._

A small idea pops into my head and I react before I can dismiss it. Paper scatters across the stage, the flutters mingled with a few shocked gasps from the audience. Still I keep my head and eyes firmly down and away from them.

I press the first key but hesitate. I can't go and retrieve the sheets – I am now committed to this highly stupid idea I just had. But if I continue I'll most likely be unable to sit for the next few weeks and then hide in shame for what I've done. On the other hand, if it goes well, I will rescue Dad from his downward spiral since the loss of our mother. After all, he's only here because Scotty dragged him here.

But I'm not Scott or Dad. And this song means far more to me than the concert piece I learned specifically for this occasion. As well as that, this is the piece that rescued me from my own troubles, so maybe it could save Scott, if not Dad, as well?

I focus on letting the music flow from my mind to my hands and out of the beautiful instrument at my fingertips. Each note raising me higher out of my despair on its soaring wings. And for the first time since that tragic day, I actually start to relax, letting the music transport me in a whirl of emotions and memories. The lullaby almost acts as a safety blanket between me and the outside world as I lose myself in the music.

I don't even notice the passing of one song but keep playing regardless. Nobody else knows that I missed the ending and now the sound they can hear is another of her lullabies.

 _Rescue me._

Not her final words – she was too selfless for that. A drop of moisture rolls down my cheek and with a shuddering breath I let the final note fade into oblivion. Once again I am frozen, unable to move. Only this time it is from the overwhelming memories brought to the surface.

The host steps up and tries to rouse me, her words falling on deaf ears.

 _I don't want to carry on without you. Please let me see you once more._

The audience only begin their applause once I stand numbly and bow. Each breath wracking my frame more than I care to admit, I exit without so much as a look at my family. Nobody can save me from the wrath of my Father and Scott combined, not even my music.

Furious at myself for what I've just done, I stuff the music back into my bag. Multiple sheets crumple and tear but all I want to do is get out of here. Before I can even wrench the zipper shut I hear the familiar sound of door striking wall.

 _Save me. Anytime now would be great._

My father stands in the doorway, flanked by Scott and for a few seconds I feel fear at what my actions may have caused. Without warning, I am pulled into an embrace. Scott simply stands by as I fall apart in my Father's arms and he in mine. Even through all the pain and sadness I just manage to detect the faint scent of lavender and the sound of laughter.

 _Thank you._


End file.
